Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel substituted 2-(het)arylquinoxaline derivatives of the formula (I), to their use as acaricides and/or insecticides for controlling animal pests and to processes and intermediates for their preparation. The compounds of the formula (I) are also suitable as nematicides for plant-damaging pests and/or anthelminthics for endoparasites in humans and animals.
Description of Related Art
DD 262790 discloses the use of 2-aryl- and 2-hetarylquinoxalines as acaricides. The Japanese patent application JP 2004346016 discloses trifluoromethyl-substituted quinoxalines as pesticides.
DD 258165 discloses the use of 2-hetarylquinoxalines as algicides and herbicides.
WO 2013/19112 discloses heterocyclic compounds and their insecticidal action.
The active compounds already known from the publications mentioned above have, on application, only insufficient acaricidal activity against animal pests, in particular at relatively low application rates.